MOULIN ROUGE
by Odet la chica de Terry
Summary: HISTORIA ALTERNA sobre Terry y Odett Le Roux sus destinos se cruzaran varias veces, Moulin Rouge un centro de espectaculos donde 4 chicas son las reinas de la noche donde Terry vendra una y otra vez, ¿te atreves a intentarlo? el final es inesperado...
1. Chapter 1

Hola¡

Aqui de nuevo la desaparecida Chica de Terry jejeje

Bueno se que tengo pendiente Deuda Saldada Im sorry...

Pero estamos en tiempos de Guerra Florida en el Foro Rosa y haya andamos peleando por nuestro querido Duque de Grandchester¡

Bueno pues para esta Guerra Florida 2011 comence esta historia, aqui les presento el prologo por lo pronto para que se vayan ambientando.

ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia tendra de TODO, ya saben que me encanta el LEMON y a veces el HENTAI tambien, esta historia tendra eso y mas¡

Narrara situaciones adultas y espero que hagan caso a la advertencia y luego no me salgan con que no lo adverti antes, este fic es para publico mayor de edad con amplio criterio. Al prinipio sera muy sweet pero despues... viene lo bueno, advierto desde el principio para quien no le agrade este tipo de lectura erotica no se ganche y luego me diga que no lo adverti antes.

Espero les agrade, conforme vayan saliendo los capitulos se los subo, tengan paciencia que apenas lo estoy escribiendo ok. A por cierto mi querida linda Grandchester hizo un video MARAVILLOSO de este fic para presentarlo en la GF, si alguien gusta disfrutar de esa obra de arte lo encuentran en you tube como "Lady Mermelada" en su canal de Sandovita4 fue esta melodia la que inspiro este Fan fic.

Espero lo disfruten, como yo estoy gozandoooooooooo al escribirlo¡

saludos a todos los que me leen.

Chica de Terry.

**Moulin Rouge**

**Prologo**

La vida tiene sus altas y sus bajas, sus idas y vueltas, un continuo movimiento nos lleva irremediablemente al punto de partida, a esa ilusión que nos da esperanza de un glorioso por venir.

La ilusión del primer amor…

No importa cuanto hayas sufrido o cuantas veces hayas caído, esta fuerza que te envuelve y te eleva, te apretuja el corazón una y otra vez haciendo que cada respiración sea a todo pulmón.

Un amor nacido de una necesidad, un amor nacido para llenar vacios, un amor imposible, un amor truncado, otro añorado y mil veces deseado.

Que diferencia hay entre uno y otro si todos ellos nacen del corazón.

La diferencia radica en, si es o no correspondido.

Querer y Amar parecieran dos palabras iguales sin embargo la diferencia entre ellas marca la línea entre eterno y etéreo.

Querer y Amar no es lo mismo… nunca lo es.

Terry Grandchester conoce las delicias del encanto sexual en brazos de una joven muy parecida a el, despierta su madurez corporal sintiendo un cariño muy especial por la chica que junto a el a dejado de ser una niña.

Un destino compartido y trágico, un inicio de vida poco apetecible, poco envidiable, sin embargo dos almas solitarias y perdidas se encuentran y se funden en una relación muy especial avivada por una tragedia.

El destino tiene preparado para Terry otro camino, otro rumbo que no esperaba, enamorarse nunca estuvo en sus planes sin embargo el amor nunca pide permiso, no lo hace, solo sucede.

La chica que se prendo de el en Francia, llevada por el amor sigue sus pasos hasta Londres, de ser interna en un colegio religioso y estricto, luego bastarda y huérfana, llega al Molino Rojo para convertirse por derecho propio en la sucesora de una dinastía creada para el placer.

Ella no entiende porque llego a ese lugar, la vida para ella toma sentido cuando conoce a Terry en las calles de Paris enamorándose perdidamente de el.

Sin embargo la reputación nos sigue a todas partes y la de Odett hasta ese momento sin apellido como moneda sin dueño ya la tenía ganada desde el momento en que piso el Molino Rojo.

Inspirada por la ilusión del primer amor huye a Londres esperanzada en una promesa que se cumple pero no como ella lo imaginaba.

El amor nos hace cometer tonterías, nos hace delirar, enloquecer y también nos hace perdonar. Terry nuevamente se va de la vida de Odett para buscar su propio camino en América y ella se convierte en Lady Mermelada una mujer hermosa a quien todo mundo desea tener a su lado, se convierte en el sueño inalcanzable de todo hombre en Londres pero su corazón esta ocupado desde que salió de Francia.

Odett "Lady Mermelada", Dixie "la voz de terciopelo", Scarlett "la bailarina" y Princess Gold "la mujer espectáculo" se vuelven las damas mas asediadas de todo Londres, ellas son reinas en el Molino Rojo, cuidándose unas a otras, yendo siempre en busca de ser independientes y llevar las riendas de sus propias vidas sin permitir que nadie las doblegue.

Un hombre amenaza con separarlas, haciendo que olviden su pacto de ser hermanas, no permitiendo que ningún hombre se entrometa entre ellas al final el amor y la amistad sincera ponen las cosas en su lugar.

Por un giro del destino se mudan a América por una larga temporada convirtiéndose en leyenda, todo mundo desea conocer a las mujeres que con su sola presencia enloquecen al genero masculino.

El corazón de Odett no olvida y Terry vuelve a cruzarse en su camino pero esto vez todo es distinto, ya son adultos y muchas cosas han pasado en la vida de ambos, volverán a unirse otra vez por esa fuerte atracción que existe entre ellos el resultado será inesperado.

El destino vuelve a reacomodar las cosas y alguien saldrá herido.

Esta historia te llevara de la mano a un lugar mágico, lleno de baile, luz, romance, sexo y tragedia, donde la mujer pone las reglas pero cuando no se domina al corazón el resultado es fatal.

Ser mujer del Molino Rojo es un privilegio pero el peaje es alto de pagar

¿Te atreves a intentarlo?

Historia alterna dedicada a Terry Grandchester y sus 5 chicas del Molino Rojo

* * *

><p>Fan arts<p>

Gezabel,

Videos Pics y Arts

Linda Grandchester, Princess, Kary Grandchester,

Autora del Fan fic:

Chica de Terry.

AMOR, VERDAD, BELLEZA, LIBERTAD,

En Moulin Rouge se hace el amor… no la guerra.

Hasta pronto¡


	2. 1  ILEGITIMOS

**Chica de Terry**

**Moulin Rouge**

**GF 2011**

**MOULIN ROUGE**

**ILEGITIMOS**

**Capitulo 1**

Los pasos precipitados se apuraban hacia una de las celdas, tocó pero no hubo repuesta, nuevamente los pasos presurosos sobre el piso empedrado del amplio y tranquilo jardín rompían con la quietud del lugar, los largos hábitos y los refajos debajo de ellos hacían un ruido rasposo al frotarse al ritmo de la enérgica caminata, el rosario colgado a la cintura seguía un cadencioso y violento vaivén, tan estruendosamente se revolvía entre las pesadas y oscuras telas presagiando así un destino oscuro e incierto.

-Odett, acompáñeme.

Fue una orden mas que una invitación para seguir a la ceñuda monja, caminar en total silencio por todo el largo pasillo hacia la oficina de la madre superiora me daba escalofríos, el día era nublado y fresco, en el aire se podía respirar la abundante humedad, el aire limpio con aroma a rocío de pronto me helo la sangre, no era común que me llamaran Odett, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y un miedo atroz apretujo mi corazón.

Sabia que algo malo sucedía, parada frente a la ancha y pesada puerta de la superiora, sentí las rodilla temblar, había crecido prácticamente en lo que llaman "casa de retiro espiritual" no había lujos ni comodidades pero por ser hija de un Duque el trato era preferencial, con delicadeza, o eso me hacían creer, no había ninguna diferencia entre las otras internas y yo, no sabia a lo que se referían, pocas veces se me permitía ver a mi padre, la reacia educación que llevaba en este convento no lo permitía, pero estaba feliz de todos modos no conocí hasta hoy lo que era el miedo por lo incierto, no conocí la soledad, estaba llena de mi padre y de Dios pero en este preciso momento estaba segura que los dos me habían abandonado.

-Odett adelante, tengo que comunicarte noticias de relevancia -asentí con temor, solo veía la imagen borrosa de esa mujer vestida de pingüino frente a mi, nunca tuvo tacto para hablar estaba segura que esta, no seria la excepción.

-Iras a tu celda y recogerás tus pertenencia

-Pertenencias… -¿Cuáles? Pensé atemorizada

-Tu estancia en este lugar sagrado ha terminado, pasaran a recogerte en cualquier momento, date prisa, no puedes permanecer aquí por más tiempo.

-Pero…

-¡Silencio! Aun no eh terminado -ella se levanto de su lugar y me dio la espalda, cuando hablaba ella solía hacer aquello y no me importaba, prefería sus espaldas a tener que soportar su mirada severa, hoy deseaba verla a los ojos y leer en ellos la verdad.

-Ya no puedes permanecer en el noviciado, ya no puedes pagar tu estadía en ese lugar y tienes que retirarte.

-Mi padre…

-Tu padre murió y por ser bastar… ilegitima ya no puedes seguir aquí, alguien vendrá a recogerte, debes estar lista.

-Mi nombre es Odett Le Roux yo… mi padre… -no podía asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar, sin mi padre lo único que me quedaba era este lugar, mi Dios, nada mas que esto era lo que tenia, lo que conocía… no podía ni siquiera llorar.

-Se nos ha notificado que tu ya no ostentas ese apellido y por lo tanto no puedes permanecer aquí en este lugar privilegiado, bastante hemos hecho al admitir a alguien como tu en este sitio sagrado. Recoge tus cosas y espera en el pórtico, puedes retirarte.

Camine en silencio detrás de la hermana Clarence, ella no decía nada ante los sollozos que estremecían mi cuerpo pero ni una sola lagrima broto de mis ojos.

Sentada con mi pequeña maleta en el pórtico el frio de la mañana calo en mi cuerpo como mil dagas, en la lejanía los cascos de los caballos y las ruedas de carruaje me sacaron de mi trance. Un hombre descendió

- "Lady Le Roux¨" -pregunto, estaba reticente a levantarme pero la hermana Clarence me tomo del brazo y me apuro hacia la entrada, mis piernas se resistían a salir de ese lugar, nunca había atravesado las puertas de aquel convento y el mundo exterior me aterraba.

El caballero hizo una reverencia tomo mi pequeño equipaje y me ayudo a subir, durante el viaje me sentí desnuda sin tener mi pequeña maleta con mis pocas pertenencias a la cual aferrarme, el caballero tenía una plática simple y cordial, hablaba sobre el clima y sobre lo adusto del camino. Yo solo miraba como el paisaje se volvía lúgubre conforme pasaban las horas y oscurecía demasiado pronto para mi gusto.

Al fin reuní el valor y pregunte.

-Mi padre… ¿es verdad que murió?

-Si My Lady, he lamentado mucho su muerte tan sorpresiva.

-¿Como murió? ¿Hace cuanto? ¿Por qué me sacan del convento? ¿A dónde me lleva? ¿Quien es usted?

-Soy el apoderado legal de su padre my Lady, Didier Fontaine, es un gusto conocerle en persona aun ante las desafortunadas circunstancias.

-Es usted muy joven -dije al mirar al caballero, su aspecto físico rebasaba apenas los 20 años de edad; me parecía.

-Su padre finísima persona me tomo bajo su tutela, me dio su apoyo y confianza y después de culminar mis estudios en Inglaterra me hice cargo de sus negocios y no soy tan joven como cree tengo 25 años, Su padre murió hace poco más de un mes,

-¿Cómo? Pero…

-La familia Le Roux impugno la paternidad de su padre hacia su persona, la desconocieron como hija legitima suya, quizá su padre previo que eso sucedería si el llegaba a faltar… por eso me encargo que la recogiera en el convento y la llevara a Paris.

-¿A París? ¿Que hare allí? -Era demasiada joven e ingenua para comprender las palabras del administrador.

-Su padre me pidió expresamente que la llevara a una dirección especifica, ahí cuidaran de usted.

-¿Quien soy yo ahora? ¿Solo Odett? No tengo pasado, ni nombre, ni futuro, que será de mi… -me sentí tan desamparada que no pude evitar al fin llorar.

-Cálmese My lady, yo no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados ante la injusticia de haberla despojado de lo que es suyo, se lo debo a su padre, que se apiado de este pobre huérfano de las calles de Paris.

Dicho aquello no hubo mas palabras entre los dos, solo se escuchaban mis sollozos y los cascos de los caballos, el joven no se atrevió a consolarme, pero podía ver en su rostro la molestia de verme en aquel estado de desesperanza, Didier Fontaine seria el ángel guardián que cuidaría mis pasos a través de mi vida, de mi larga y sinuosa vida.

Llegamos a Paris, era una ciudad muy grande llegue de madrugada y la ciudad parecía no dormir; había luces por todos lados gente en las calles, escenarios y actuaciones que nunca creí llegar a presenciar. Tomamos una calle alterna y obscura el coche se detuvo, una puerta se abrió, Didier bajo primero y cruzo unas palabras con la persona que estaba ahí, me llamo y yo con temor baje del carruaje ayudada por el, la mujer tomo mi maleta y me tomo del brazo.

-Nos veremos pronto My Lady Le Roux –dijo con una venia.

-¿Va a dejarme aquí? –respondí atemorizada.

-Si, My Lady, no se preocupe esta en buenas manos. –el subió al carruaje y se alejo por la obscura calle, la mujer me llevo dentro y avanzamos por un camino angosto y obscuro, mis ojos de repente se toparon con un gran resplandor, un escenario enorme lleno de luces y brillos, la música sonaba baja, había en el salón muy pocas personas ya, están marchándose, algunas totalmente ebrias. Nunca en mi vida había visto algo igual, en el escenario un enorme letrero brillaba como el mismo sol.

-¿Que es este lugar? -pregunte.

-Moulin Rouge

* * *

><p><strong>Inglaterra, Colegio San Pablo<strong>

**Terrence:**

Durante las vacaciones de verano del colegio nacerá tu nuevo hermano, la duquesa esta muy susceptible, como se que no podrás comportarte te enviare a Paris de vacaciones, se que las disfrutaras, como siempre tendrás todo lo que desees, Winston va a acompañarte.

**Richard Duque de Grandchester.**

Terry arrugo la carta y la tiro con descuido sobre la alfombra, se recostó desenfadadamente sobre su cama.

-Otra misiva igual que las anteriores, solo las palabras indispensables, solo ordenes a seguir, solo… nada… como siempre a sido mi vida hasta hoy.

¡Bah! a quien le interesa ir a la residencia Grandchester y con esa vieja cara de cerdo recién parida, no necesito eso, otras vacaciones solo…

¡Ah Winston! El buen y viejo Winston, cada vez le es mas difícil seguirme la pista, lo compadezco en esta ocasión también se la hare difícil.

Paris… ¿que demonios voy a hacer a Paris? pareciera que mientras mas lejos me tengan de sus vidas es mejor, lastima, no podre divertirme haciendo rabiar a mi querida madrastra y a el Duque de Grandchester.

Unas vacaciones más de completa libertad, con dinero a manos llenas pero sin amigos, sin familia, solo Winston tratando de evitar que me meta en problemas. Indeseable eso es lo que soy. Tomare lo que me dan y lo disfrutare al máximo, Paris es la capital de la apertura, de la revolución, de la rebeldía… podría ser lo que necesito.

El verano llego cálido, brillante y prometedor, las vacaciones y la libertad también, el colegio abrió sus puertas a los alumnos para disfrutar de sus familias y sacudirse un poco del rígido protocolo del Colegio San Pablo, el elegante carruaje llego para recoger al joven Grandchester.

Winston al verlo hizo una reverencia y tomo su equipaje, subieron al coche y marcharon hacia su destino; Paris, Francia.

Winston miraba de soslayo al joven heredero del ducado de Grandchester, parecía tranquilo y resignado, no había reclamos, ni interrogatorios del porque tenia que acatar los mandatos de su padre el Duque, había algo en sus ojos, algo que no podía descifrar pero que seguramente no seria nada bueno en la mente del endemoniado chico que tenia bajo su cargo.

Terry había dejado de ser un niño hacia ya mucho tiempo incluso antes de que su niñez física terminara, se comportaba como un adulto en pequeño, así lo habían educado, siempre obediente, siempre silencioso y a la izquierda, siempre acatando ordenes, su madrastra no le dejaba otra opción pero desde que había entrado en la adolescencia cambio intempestivamente, Terry era el delfín de la familia Grandchester pero tenia un defecto que absolutamente nadie se atrevía siquiera a mencionar, era ilegitimo.

Winston reservado y de absoluta confianza, en su experiencia como asistente, sabía que esos cambios eran normales y que entrando a esta edad los jovencitos buscaban todo tipo de experiencias nuevas.

Era lo normal a esa edad, reservado y cauto investigaría y si ese era el caso el instruiría a su Excelencia de donde era propicio buscar esas "experiencias nuevas" alguien como el con su alcurnia no podía permitirse liarse con "cualquiera".

Tal vez así el joven de 15 años se calmaría un poco, últimamente hacia enfadar al duque mas que nunca con su comportamiento impertinente y rebelde, el lo tomaba como normal, Winston no sabia en realidad la desquebrajada relación que el joven Terrence tenia con su padre y los motivos que empujaban a Terry a retarle como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Winston pensaba que tal vez, una bonita y perfumada compañía podría calmar los arranques del rebelde heredero de el ducado de Grandchester, la energía y los ímpetus de la adolescencia a veces desquiciaba a los chicos pero este demonio rabioso e intempestivo no era cualquier chico, era un joven con un futuro brillante y prometedor, había que buscar para el una compañía justo a su medida, una que le permitiera desahogar toda esa energía mal canalizada pero sin ningún tipo de "riesgo" para su Excelencia.

El tenia un destino trazado y no podía enredarse de forma "no adecuada" con alguien que su padre no consintiera, Paris era un lugar que podría ser muy interesante para su Excelencia, un lugar que le daría experiencias, Winston no estaba equivocado pero no podía imaginar los alcances de sus planes y mucho menos los efectos de tan delicada empresa.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, mirando a su Excelencia sentado frente a el callado y lejano como nunca, recordó los sutiles detalles que afianzaban su teoría, el joven heredero no conocía amistades femeninas las chicas de su clase lo evitaban, al principio el chico era un dechado de perfección, un caballero pero las jóvenes damas parecían huirle, el joven Grandchester dejo de intentarlo, dejo de tratar de agradarle a la gente, era realmente un pecado ser ilegitimo en las altas esferas y aun a su corta edad el ya conocía los efectos de su dudoso nacimiento.

Las cosas cambiarían sin duda para el cuando fuera el siguiente Duque de Grandchester, entonces todas las chicas casaderas se le pegarían como moscas buscando la codiciada posición pero por ahora Terrence Grandchester tenia ya una terrible fama de indeseable, fama que debía en su gran mayoría a su madrastra, el joven heredero no hacia nada para remediarlo al contrario seguía metiéndose en líos una y otra vez solo para fastidiarla a ella y enfurecer a su padre, un circulo vicioso que según Winston podía tener solución si su "Excelencia" desviaba sus energías en otra dirección.

Eso era lo que dictaba la experiencia del mayordomo encargado de Terrence y sus necesidades, Winston nunca imagino lo que sus intuiciones desatarían.

**Continuara...**


	3. 2 NADA ES LO QUE PARECE

**Chica de Terry**

**Moulin Rouge**

**MOULIN ROUGE**

**Nada es lo que parece ser**

**Capitulo 2**

La gente se arremolinaba en el mercado, yo conocía el camino y distraída paseaba con la bolsa de frutas que encargo Madmoiselle Mermelada la dueña de Moulin Rouge, en esta ocasión Dixie no me acompaño, había tenido que ensayar ya que su debut como cantante estaba muy cerca.

-Dixie se convirtió en mi amiga paseaba enredada en mis propios pensamientos mientras observaba a la gente y como era que una "familia común" se comportaba, es igual de joven que yo, solo tiene unos cuantos años mas pero sin duda parece mayor por sus maneras de conducirse, siempre sensata y tranquila, siempre con comentarios acertados, una hermosa figura y una educación exquisita, era mi concepto sobre la chica que prometía ser toda una estrella y que desinteresadamente me brindo su amistad cuando llegue a aquel lugar extraño pero a la vez atrayente, a veces demasiado.

Dixie era la dama de compañía de Madmoiselle Mermelada, ella la asistía en todo, la imponente mujer dueña del lugar le tenia mucho aprecio y al escucharla cantar quiso apadrinarla, Madmoiselle solía decirnos que, en esta vida una mujer tiene que buscar la forma de subsistir, que no se puede fiar en ser la esposa de "alguien" para tener una estabilidad que esta muy lejos de la realidad.

Con ellas dos aprendí muchas cosas, no porque Madmoiselle me incluyera abiertamente en sus enseñanzas, mas bien parecía ignorarme; como Dixie tenia por mandato de Madmoiselle dedicarse de tiempo completo al canto yo me convertí en su asistente haciendo todo lo que Dixie hacia antes, me enseño a peinarla, a vestirla, aprendí las artes de la conquista indirectamente, escuchaba por horas las platicas de Madmoiselle mientras yo arreglaba su habitación y su vestuario que era inmenso. Por las tardes me dedicaba a arreglarla para su salida triunfal al salón del Moulin Rouge.

Todos los días llegaban regalos muy variados, todos ellos carísimos, desde las mas exuberantes flores que llenaban su estancia hasta exquisitas joyas, invitaciones para Madmoiselle, peticiones para ocupar su mesa privada, sentarse junto a ella era la gloria, era sinónimo de glamur y prestigio en las altas esferas de Paris, decían muchos. Pocos tenían dicho privilegio.

Era una mujer muy bella, culta e inteligente, sabia usar el arte de la seducción muy bien, en varias ocasiones la vi entrar a su cámara privada con compañía masculina y no salir de allí hasta la mañana siguiente.

Había aprendido mucho de la vida en esos meses en aquel lugar que en todos los años que viví en el convento.

Madmoiselle era dura conmigo me retaba si asomaba las narices al salón, decía que nadie debía verme, que era por mi bien. Sin embargo no podía evitar atisbar tras los telones las actuaciones de las chicas y ver con admiración a "Madmoiselle Mermelada" como se le conocía, ser el centro de atención cuando entraba al gran salón.

Yo no la entendía a veces, si hacia algo incorrecto me retaba duramente, en cambio otras era dulce, casi maternal como una madre.

Dixie me decía que no le hiciera mucho caso pero que tomara muy en cuenta todo lo que ella me decía o tratara de enseñarme.

Yo estaba consiente de que aquel lugar era un burlesque, que mucha gente lo consideraba un sitio donde se incita al pecado, a la lujuria, sin embargo yo no veía nada de eso en aquel lugar, todas las chicas que allí actuaban tenían prohibido liarse con los clientes, de hacerlo serian despedidas inmediatamente; Madmoiselle era tajante en ese sentido no les prohibía hacer de sus vidas lo que quisieran pero fuera de Moulin Rouge, tenían prohibido llevar escándalos a su negocio, un negocio -decía ella- donde aparentemente esta disponible el placer, la belleza, el amor libre, pero en realidad no era así.

-Fantasías es lo que vendemos -decía- refugio a aquellos que necesiten un poco de diversión y desahogo de penas, ustedes saben si quieren llevar a sus camas a quien les plazca pero deberán ser cautelosas, aquí solo es eso, FANTASIA.

Yo veía eso muy bien en ella, siempre parecía disponible sin embargo pocas veces lo estaba y si ella llevaba a algún caballero a su cámara privada era porque así lo deseaba al fin y al cabo estaba en su casa. Dixie no me daba mas explicación que esa, solo me decía

-"no juzgues, aprende de ella".

Y así lo hice, "Con la vara que mides serás medido" decían en el convento y me regí por ese principio puesto que nada de lo que sucedía en el Moulin Rouge era lo que parecía.

Con mucha vergüenza al principio escuchaba las pláticas de Madmoiselle sobre la anatomía masculina y sus múltiples respuestas, aprendí a conocer, a querer y respetar mi propio cuerpo gracias a ella, como dijo Dixie ella tenia una forma muy particular de enseñarle a una mujer como serlo de pies a cabeza y no sentirse mal por ello, al contrario decía ella, "ser mujer es maravilloso, la inteligencia y la belleza son armas muy poderosas, sobre todo la inteligencia" -recitaba con fervor- "porque sin ella, la belleza no sirve de nada, es etérea, pasajera y no siempre se es joven" en eso estaba de acuerdo aunque Madmoiselle realmente era una dama joven aun, al igual que Dixie parecía mucho mayor no físicamente sino por su espíritu lleno de experiencia y sabiduría, yo solo escuchaba y aprendía.

-Saber controlar los instintos es primordial para tener éxito, el respeto y la posición se ganan vestida y con la cabeza fría, no desnuda sobre la cama, siendo esclava no del hombre, sino del placer; para llevar a alguien a tu cama debes estar segura que el caballero vale la pena, de no ser así, muéstrate linda, agradecida, cordial y aparentemente disponible pero nunca permitas que cruce la línea -me decía en uno de sus tantos monólogos- tu debes aprender a diferenciar esa sutil línea que divide a los hombres, de los que parecen encantadores y son unos patanes y de los que son unos caballeros en toda la extensión de la palabra. Pero sobre todo "no entregues el corazón a la primera, nunca, nunca lo hagas o estarás perdida".

Instruía a todas las chicas que trabajaban ahí pero sentía que conmigo era mas especifica, se aseguraba que hubiera entendido todo lo que me decía, me hacia que se lo repitiera incluso que se lo explicara con mis palabras, decía que una mujer debía aprender a valerse por si misma y que si no se conocía primero, eso nunca podría pasar. Me decía que mi educación en el convento estaba muy bien que eso había formado mi espíritu y mi mente pero que ahora debía aplicar todo eso al mundo real, sobre todo debería conocer mi cuerpo y crear a partir de ahí, a una nueva Odett que viniera bien al momento y circunstancias que vivía en el presente.

Nunca me atreví a preguntar porque era que yo estaba ahí, solo recibía cartas del administrador de mi padre Didier Fontaine, me preguntaba como me iba, me platicaba lo que hacia pero nada mas, ningún otra explicación; yo no sabia a donde escribirle puesto que mandaba cartas de muchos lugares distintos, se mantenía viajando constantemente.

Aun no encontraba el motivo de que una persona como yo estuviera en aquel sitio, aunque estaba bien puesto que Dixie era maravillosa conmigo como una hermana mayor para mi y Madmoiselle se preocupaba a su manera por nosotras.

Un día haciendo el cuarto de Madmoiselle encontré una foto de mi padre,

Fue como una daga encajada en mi corazón; creí entonces entender todo, mi padre había sido uno de los amantes de Madmoiselle y le pidió cuidarme si algo me pasaba, no me parecía la clase de cosas que haría una mujer como ella, cuidar de la hija de uno de sus amantes, tal vez el le pago muy bien, no podía entenderlo; desde ese día vi a Madmoiselle con recelo, con la pregunta atorada en la garganta en todo momento pero por ahora con Didier lejos y sin saber su paradero Moulin Rouge era lo único que tenia, si hacia enfadar a la dueña del lugar ¿A dónde iría? ¿De que viviría? Las ideas que pasaban por mi mente me aterraban, sola en la calle de París sin nada, expuesta a todo, al menos aquí estaba segura y tenía la compañía de Dixie.

* * *

><p>Seguí caminando despreocupadamente mientras mordía una manzana, de repente un fuerte empujón me envió al suelo llenando mi sencillo vestido de moza de fango, la bolsa con las frutas de Madmoiselle quedaron regadas por toda la calle.<p>

El tipo que me empujo paso de largo y cuando estaba a punto de acusarlo unos chicos comenzaron a lanzarme la fruta regada en el suelo, por instinto cubrí mi cara con los brazos mientras los proyectiles se estrellaban en mi cuerpo.

-¡Mujer del pecado! ¡Mujer del molino!

-¡Mujer del pecado! ¡Mujer del molino!

Canturreaban los chicos mientras se burlaban de mi, ahora entendía porque Dixie me decía que no anduviera sola paseando por ahí, la misma razón por la que Madmoiselle me pedía no ser vista, ella lo había dicho muchas veces…

- Tenemos fama de prostitutas, de ser mujeres libertinas, hijas de la vida galante, que embrujamos con encantamientos a los hombres hasta enloquecerlos, para la gente ignorante somos menos que demonios, muy hermosos pero demonios al fin. No dejen que las habladurías les afecten a menos que sientan que lo merecen si así fuera, desde ese momento considérense fuera de Moulin Rouge.

Iba a pararme y encararlos, de pronto me di cuenta que ya no sentía los proyectiles sobre mi y una alta figura era el muro que me protegía de ellos, escuche como una voz preciosa los ahuyentaba a pesar de las blasfemias que salían de su boca.

Mire incrédula como los chicos corrían de su presencia no sin antes lanzarle frutas a mi protector, sin siquiera reparar en mi persona vi como saco un pañuelo y limpio su rostro con el, sin mirarme comenzó a caminar.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera! gracias…

-No las des, yo propicie esto.

-Entonces aceptas que fuiste tu quien me tiro ¿piensas dejarme aquí en el suelo?

Se detuvo, se volvió lentamente y me miro desde su altura, el sol matutino hizo obscura su silueta, solo pude apreciar la cabellera larga sobres sus hombros y una mano tendida hacia mi. Deslumbrada por los tibios rayos matutino acepte su gesto, no dijo lo siento sus actos eran la disculpa silenciosa.

-Es verdad lo que dicen los chicos ¿Eres del molino rojo? -dijo sin rodeos, aun no podía ver su cara cuando unos gritos por la calle lo hicieron blasfemar otra vez.

-¡Joven! ¡Joven!

-¡Maldición! me lleva el demonio… me alcanzo el muy…

Se hecho a correr por un callejón sin salida no se porque pero lo seguí, lo divise a la distancia atrapado en aquel lugar, miraba hacia todos lados pero no había a donde ir, lo tome de la mano y lo introduje en una pequeña fisura del callejón, apenas cabíamos me apreté a su cuerpo tapándole la boca.

La persona que lo perseguía paso de largo sin mirarnos y si lo hizo solo vio a una indecente pareja tan apretada que el aire no pasaba entre ellos el hombre siguió su camino corriendo totalmente agitado.

-Espera, silencio, ya se fue…

-Me estas ahogando… -dijo el chico muy bajo.

-¡oh! lo siento -destape su boca con mi mano sucia, en aquel oscuro y húmedo lugar pude distinguir el rostro mas bello que en mi vida había visto a pesar de las marcas de tierra que deje, el también me miro y sentí las mejillas arder, todo mi cuerpo podía sentir el suyo y un mareo inexplicable me tambaleo por segundos, mi corazón se acelero y al ver como su boca dibujaba una sutil línea quebrada me separe de inmediato topando al instante con la pared tras de mi, mientras su mano zigzagueaba entre nuestros cuerpos, al fin note que era para buscar el pañuelo y limpiar su rostro, por segunda vez en mi vida supe lo que significaba ruborizarse.

-¿Por que me ayudaste? ¿No te da miedo que sea un delincuente y pueda hacerte daño, Cher?

En ese momento una oleada de pánico me asalto, era verdad, no sabia porque lo había hecho y ahora estaba con el en esa cuchilla lejos de la vista de la gente en un callejón lúgubre oscuro y sin salida. Mi mente se confundió y no supe como reaccionar. Pude ver que el percibió mi terror.

-No te preocupes Cher, no soy peligroso… -No podía moverme, juro que me aparte de su cuerpo pero aun podía sentirlo pegado al mío en aquel reducido lugar, no podía dejar de mirarlo, estaba embobada como si estuviera viendo una aparición divina frente a mi.

-Este lugar apesta ¿podríamos salir de aquí, ahora? -aturdida me deslice por la fisura desquebrajada de la pared con cuidado, apenas fui consiente que, no supe como lo metí allí y yo con el sin lastimarnos.

-Gracias Cher, me salvaste de mis perseguidores

-¿Por qué te perseguían? ¿Cometiste un delito?

-Si, ser ilegitimo…

-¿Cómo?

-No, nada, olvídalo, demostraste amabilidad por un extraño Cher, por un desconocido que te tiro, déjame pagar por lo que perdiste.

-No es necesario -dije apenada y sonrojada ante la exquisita educación del desconocido, algo poco común en los barrios bajos de Paris, un chico con claro acento ingles, Inglaterra la tierra de los caballeros… "Debes aprender a conocer la diferencia" había dicho Madmoiselle, desde que lo vi protegiéndome supe que el era diferente.

-A todo esto -dijo sacudiéndose las ropas de los restos de fruta- ¿como te llamas?

-Odett

-¿Odett? "Melodía" uhm… suena bien.

-¿Y tu? Joven fugitivo, delincuente, o héroe ¿Tienes nombre? –sonrió tan encantadoramente que me pareció ver al mismo sol.

-Llámame Terry.

**CONTINUARA...**


	4. 3 DOS GOTAS DEL MISMO RIO

**Chica de Terry**

**MOULIN ROUGE**

**MOULIN ROUGE**

**Dos gotas del mismo rio**

**Capitulo 3**

El chico aquel llamado Terry era bastante simpático y congeniamos de inmediato, caminamos por las calles hablando de París y de las diferencias con Londres su hogar, decía que París era una hermosa ciudad donde había apertura y libertad y que eso era lo que el deseaba, libertad para hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

No hice muchas preguntas pero de solo ver su forma de vestir y sus modales era lógico que era una persona con dinero, el parecía querer hablar, quería conocer y lo lleve a unos jardines encantadores cerca de donde caminábamos.

- Excelentes rutas de escape, no volveré a caer en un callejón sin salida otra vez –sonreí ante su desenfadado comentario- a menos que tenga una guía a mi lado que me muestre las fisuras en las paredes.

Me quede muda no entendí muy bien lo que quiso decir.

-¿Quieres una guía? Yo puedo serlo -dije casi sin pensar dándole poca importancia a las otras palabras que pronuncio.

-Perfecto nos vemos aquí mañana a las tres, por hoy tengo que irme -se levanto y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Al darme cuenta de la hora me aterre, el tiempo se había ido volando en compañía de Terry, al llegar a Moulin Rouge me toco una reprimenda de una Madmoiselle furiosa, me reto de tal forma como si hubiera cometido el peor de los pecados, amenazo con echarme a la calle si volvía a desaparecer de esa forma, no podía entender su actitud exagerada, dijo cosas incomprensibles, me fui a mi cuarto llorando a mares, Dixie entro de inmediato y me consoló.

-No lo tomes tan apecho Odett, Madmoiselle es así con todas las chicas

-Eso no es verdad nunca la eh visto gritarle a nadie como lo ha hecho conmigo.

-Compréndela Odett , estaba preocupada por ti.

-Mas bien pareciera que busca un pretexto para echarme a la calle –dije llorando.

-Sabes que no es así,

-Dime como puedo saberlo Dixie si no se por que estoy aquí…

En aquellos momentos que hacia preguntas Dixie solo callaba, podía percibir que quería decirme algo pero nunca lo hacia, solo se sentaba a mi lado y me confortaba.

A pesar del regaño exagerado reuní valor para buscar la excusa perfecta para ver a Terry. Mi trabajo un tanto monótono en los privados de Madmoiselle los hacia con eficacia y rapidez para dejar tiempo libre y buscar pretextos para ir a su encuentro en aquel jardín.

Pasaba con el las tardes caminando, hablando, conociéndonos sin conocernos, sin saber porque pasábamos mucho tiempo en silencio, a veces solo bromeando, a veces dejando transcurrir la tarde a su lado.

Me acompañaba a mis diligencias , su vestimenta se volvió menos formal y un poco mas desenfadada, tomábamos barquillos con nieve, reíamos mucho y el me observaba con un extraño brillo en los ojos, cuando lo atrapaba haciéndolo desviaba la mirada y muchas veces me descubrí a mi misma seduciéndolo tal y como lo describía Madmoiselle, al darme cuenta de ello me apenaba pero pude comprobar que era cierto todo lo que ella decía. Confrontada con la verdad pensé que tal vez el no había olvidado la pregunta que me hizo cuando nos conocimos, jamás volvió a mencionarlo, su mirada parecía reflejar lo que gritaba la mía, deseos, deseos de sentirlo lo mas cerca posible, deseos de aspirar el olor de su piel, deseo atroz de acariciar su cabello entre mis dedos…

Me sorprendí a mi misma, me sentí por instantes Madmoiselle Mermelada, al ver su exquisito perfil ingles recargado en el barandal del rio Sena, me sentí fatal yo era una "Don nadie" una moza nada mas, sin belleza, sin gracia, haciéndome pasar por una mujer que estaba lejos de ser y el era "alguien" que había que cuidarle las espaldas, sin duda una persona muy importante.

Era bello soñar, era bello imaginar por instantes que yo era voluptuosa y sensual como Madmoiselle, o como Dixie cada vez que se probaba su vestuario hecho especialmente para ella y se transformaba de la chica dulce que yo conocía en una mujer muy hermosa sumamente elegante y refinada.

Fue el verano mas bello de mi vida, la piel tostada por las continuas y diarias caminatas junto a Terry, su risa, la forma en como yo jugaba a seducirlo creyendo que el ni siquiera lo notaba, jugué siendo muy joven un juego de mujer, muy sutilmente practique el arte de la conquista que muchas veces Madmoiselle recitaba una y otra vez, lo que no sabia era que Terry tenia su propio concepto sobre mi y mi "sutil" provocación, despertando en ese chico de 15 años deseos de hombre, que peligroso es el juego del amor y más aun cuando los sentimientos son apostados sin saberlo.

* * *

><p>Una tarde ese hombre que perseguía a Terry logro encontrarnos, como yo vestía muy comúnmente el hombre ni siquiera reparo en mi persona, con firme delicadeza una vez atrapados insto a Terry a acompañarlo, se despidió de mí fríamente y se fue con aquel hombre.<p>

Pasaron varios días y no volví a verlo aunque fuera a la misma hora al lugar que frecuentábamos, al tercer día me resigne y no volví más supuse que sus juegos del gato y el ratón de chico rico habían terminado y con ellos yo. Lejos estaba de imaginar lo que sucedía con el.

-Su Excelencia debemos hablar.

-Por favor Winston no tengo deseos de nada.

-Su Excelencia es de suma importancia, se me notifico que… anda por las calles de París con una jovencita… este… común.

-Define "común" Winston.

-Si su Excelencia, una señorita que no es de su clase, que esta muy por debajo del linaje de los Grandchester.

-Y eso que tiene que ver, no pienso casarme con ella Winston, no creo hacerlo nunca… -murmuro el castaño.

-Su Excelencia creo que ya tiene edad para… ¡ejem! –Aclaro la garganta el fiel sirviente de los Grandchester- Usted sabe a que me refiero.

-No lo se Winston ¿A que te refieres? –pregunto el castaño divertido ante la propiedad de su mayordomo.

-Si su Excelencia requiere de compañía femenina, no hay ningún problema, déjemelo a mi, usted no debe exponerse a… joven Terrence, lo que quiero decir es que si busca convertirse en hombre yo puedo orientarlo sobre los lugares y personas propicias para hacerlo sin que usted se vea afectado de ninguna manera.

-¿QUEEEEE? -Terry no dio crédito a lo que su mayordomo personal decía.

-No se preocupe será un secreto entre usted y yo, se que esta en edad de los descubrimientos, de conocer y satisfacer inquietudes masculinas eso es bastante normal en jóvenes de su edad pero tenga en cuenta que usted es una persona de alcurnia con un futuro brillante, un mal calculo o una aventura como las que usted acostumbra llevar a cabo pueden meterlo en muchos problemas que pueden afectarlo y su padre el Duque estará furioso.

-Corrígeme si me equivoco Winston, me estas diciendo que, ¿tu crees que lo que quiero es acostarme con una chica?

-Su Excelencia yo no lo llamaría así, yo diría que… son ímpetus masculinos y es normal. Pero ya que usted es tan directo le diré que si, que creo que una joven como usted es lo que necesita, digamos Terrence que es parte de su aprendizaje, tarde o temprano llegara ese día y siendo usted quien es no debe ser un asunto que se tome a la ligera, como le dije un mal calculo y quedaría atado a una simple aventura de por vida. En estos casos se requiere total discreción y los servicios de una profesional. Si me permite agreagar su Excelencia ser un buen amante tiene sus ventajas, tratar y conocer a las mujeres le permitirá hacer una buena elección de esposa si no quiere terminar como su padre.

Terry lo fulmino con la mirada apretando la mandíbula.

-Me refiero joven Terrence a que su padre tenia de prometida a su madrastra desde que era muy joven incluso mas que usted según se, pero no es su caso, hasta ahora podría escoger a la esposa que mejor le plazca y para hacer una buena elección hay que probar antes su Excelencia, un hombre sin experiencia es como un hombre que va a la guerra sin armas, las mujeres son criaturas muy bellas pero caprichosas y peligrosas, un hombre que no sabe como manejarlas es hombre perdido, en su posición joven Terrence no debe permitírselo, de usted es la elección si quiere ser la presa o el cazador.

El mayordomo se alejo de la estancia dejando a un Terry pensativo y anonadado.

-Vaya con el viejo Winston quien lo dijera, no es tan plano como creí.

-Su Excelencia -Terry giro al darse cuenta que el hombre lo había escuchado- ¿cuando cree pertinente que le programe una cita?

Terry lo miro con seriedad disfrazada ¿en realidad querría eso? Le parecía bastante cómica la situación que su mayordomo le hiciera una cita para perder la virginidad en realidad no lo había pensado antes las chicas estaban fuera de sus hobbies, desahogaba sus energías en la equitación, en los deportes aprobados solo para caballeros, en leer… en soñar con ser otra persona en amar sin medida en otra piel que no fuera la suya, quizás Winston tenia razón y ya era tiempo de experimentar. Se quedo pensativo un momento, tanto así que su silencio fue una respuesta afirmativa para el mayordomo.

-Sera lo mas pronto posible, regresamos a Londres en una semana -el sirviente se retiro haciendo una venia- no se preocupe joven Terrence -dijo Winston en el quicio de la puerta- los mayordomos somos fieles y discretos, todos los hombres que conoce pasaron por esta situación, no es algo fuera de lo común, mi empresa es precisamente esta ayudarlo y proteger sus intereses en todos los sentidos, mas aun en un asunto de esta naturaleza tan delicada y significativa.

Terry comprendió que era verdad, los mayordomos estaban enterados de toda la vida intima de su "Lord" eran confidentes, cómplices y en ocasiones amigos, la coartada perfecta, esa era precisamente su labor. Divertido aun ante la plática "masculina" pensó en seguir el juego, sabia que el sexo tarde o temprano llegaría a su vida, hasta ahora no era un tema que le llamara la atención hasta que vio a una linda joven tirada en la sucia calle, un instinto que no conoció antes se disparo dentro de el, lo que antes no tuvo relevancia alguna ahora un latir constante llenaba su cuerpo al observarla.

Al ver sin mirar como ella bajaba las pestañas, como lo observaba con intensidad y a veces con ingenuidad, sus labios parecían una cálida invitación a ser besados, giraba el rostro y su cabello sedoso caía por su espalda, ya no llevaba la trenza con que la conoció, ahora su cabello seducía, invitaba con cada reflejo de sol a acariciarlo, su cuerpo se movía cadenciosamente al caminar, las caderas oscilaban suavemente en un embriagante suspiro dentro de su memoria, por las noches se paseaba por la habitación recordando los detalles de la platica, las risas, los ingenuos roces de manos, la forma en la que ella respondía a sus galanterías de caballero, no había rubor en sus mejillas, no había pena en sus gestos, no parecía reparar en sus sutiles frases con doble intención, si, ella era una profesional.

"Mujer del molino… Mujer del pecado…"

No podía estar mas de acuerdo, sintió bajo ese holgado y sucio vestido de moza un cuerpo bien formado, su corazón latió como loco cuando ella se pego a el tan cerca que su aliento traspaso la blanca camisa quebrando su autocontrol en mil pedazos, olvido en aquel momento el porque esta chica lo tenia preso contra la pared en un oscuro lugar y por que el tan dado a rechazar compañía no hizo nada por apartarla, respuesta involuntaria y viril lleno un mundo nuevo bajo su pantalón, emociones excitantes elevándose por la piel volviéndola extremadamente sensible y receptiva, como disfruto aquel momento, como deseo prolongarlo.

-Winston … ehm…

-Su Excelencia iremos a Moulin Rouge.

-¿Qué has dicho?

* * *

><p>Los días pasaban muy lentamente, en Moulin Rouge se vivía un ambiente diferente dos chicas nuevas llenaban el lugar de risas y algarabía se habían entrevistado con Madmoiselle hacia una semana para no irse mas, rondaban por ahí como alondras en primavera riendo felices de la vida, algo había cambiado en Moulin Rouge lo podía percibir pero estaba tan triste por haber perdido a mi nuevo amigo que, poco me importaba lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, Madmoiselle me retaba continuamente, ni sus regaños me afligían tanto como el no saber mas de Terry.<p>

Supongo que el debut de Dixie esa noche era lo que traía al lugar de cabeza, Madmoiselle había desaparecido los últimos días, salía casi toda la jornada y regresaba justamente con el tiempo exacto para su arreglo. Veía algo extraño en sus ojos mientras la peinaba, a veces creí verla llorar calladamente, otras rechazar mi presencia con enfado. Yo solo pensaba en Terry, en su sonrisa, en su voz, en sus ojos…

-Odett, ¿por que me miras así?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué te sucede? estas muy lejana últimamente, muy pensativa, ya no protestas por nada y tampoco cuestionas ¡eso si que es raro!

-jajajajaja -Las dos reímos, no pude decir nada tenia un nudo atorado en mi garganta que me impedía hacerlo, como cuando me entere que perdí a mi padre, el desasosiego no se iba de mi pecho, no encontraba la razón del porque me afectaba de esa manera tan similar, Mi padre… Terry…

-Dime ¿Cómo luzco? -Pregunto Dixie envuelta en ese hermoso vestido color purpura en seda tan brillante que parecía envuelta en diamantes.

-Te vez hermosa…

-Gracias Odett,

-Dixie…

-¿Si?

-¿Tu crees que yo podría ser una chica de Moulin Rouge?

Dixie se volvió a mirarme, se quedo en silencio sus gestos no denotaban ninguna emoción, me pareció mas bien que evitaba con todas sus fuerzas, no hacerlo.

-No me lo digas, tu silencio lo dice todo… no tengo talentos, no tengo belleza, no se cantar mas que el Ave María y…

-Oye no digas eso, ven acá, eres muy linda Odett.

La mire atreves de la cortina húmeda que había en mis ojos, desfiguraba su imagen haciéndola borrosa, estaba tan sensible en aquel momento y ella lo percibió.

-Ven déjame demostrarte lo equivocada que estas.

Tan rápida y experta como era me arreglo de pies a cabeza, pidió me bañaran concienzudamente y me trato como yo trataba a la misma Madmoiselle, me arreglo ella misma en muy poco tiempo recogió mi cabello en medio chongo alto, untando en mis cabellos aceites finos olorosos a jazmín y orquídea. Cuando me hubo arreglado y puesto una fina corsetería de encaje en color negro con delicados listones rosa pálido, no permitió que me viera en el espejo, saco un vestido negro muy corto con vuelos en la parte de atrás terminando en un bella y transparente cola , el bustier sin hombros adornado por una tira blanca, me creí desnuda al sentir aquella prenda muy hermosa pero que mostraba la mitad de mi cuerpo, podía ver mis piernas envueltas en las media de seda negra y los enormes zapatos de tacón.

Dixie destapo el espejo, gire y me quede asombrada con la imagen, ¿acaso mis ojos me estaban engañando? Esa mujer del espejo ¿era yo? Temblé como una hoja al ver mi figura envuelta en organza fina, en tules suaves y etéreos, maquillada y peinada como la mismísima Madmoiselle Mermelada.

Sentí de pronto una gran alegría en mi corazón, me sentí bella y feliz, inevitablemente pensé en Terry.

-Si el pudiera verme ahora… -suspire muy hondo.

-Ven

Dixie me tomo de la mano y salimos a la calle trasera estaba completamente vacía, solo el farol iluminaba difusamente un punto definido, yo sonreía, estaba feliz, al fin me sentía a la par de Dixie, me sentía linda, me sentía completa, maravillada de mi misma y de ese poder del que Madmoiselle hablaba, el poder de la belleza.

-A ver Odett demuéstrame que eres una chica Moulin Rouge

-¡No puedo! -dije algo temerosa.

-Claro que puedes, inténtalo, imagina que eres la mujer que mas admiras, vamos anda, no hay nadie en este lugar.

Aguante la respiración, camine lento por la calle solitaria, entre la bruma baja y escasa, la noche había tendido su manto sobre París, una hora mas y Moulin Rouge abriría sus puertas al publico.

Un paso, luego otro, un pie tras otro pie, primero lento muy quedo, parecía que en cada movimiento iba dejando tras de mi una estela de pasado, abriéndome camino por la calle solitaria, no sabia hacia donde llegaría, no sabia que estaba detrás de la difusa bruma sin embargo al sentir el poder de los zapatos de tacón alto cubriendo mis pies mis músculos se tensaron, mi vientre se contrajo para guardar el equilibrio, mis hombros arquearon con naturalidad hacia atrás creando en mi cuerpo el centro de gravedad, cada musculo se movía en un compas perfecto, el roce de mis muslos acariciados por la seda de las media me llenaron de valor, la cabeza en alto, aspire hondo ante la perspectiva que se me presentaba.

¿Cuál es el momento en que una chica se da cuenta que ya no mira con ojos de niña, sino con ojos de mujer? ¿Cuál es el momento en que el corazón deja de latir acompasadamente para entrar en una arritmia que asusta y que sin embargo no puedes evitar? Sera el momento en que un rostro, un solo nombre ocupa el pensamiento, ¿Sera el deseo de agradar a otra persona? De serle grata, hermosa, atractiva, deseable…

Cerré los ojos y desee con todas mis fuerzas que Terry pudiera verme, que detrás de la espesa bruma el estuviera allí observándome, camine con un contoneo sensual me sentí por primera vez mujer, imagine sentir como sus ojos tornasol miraban lentamente quemando la piel expuesta, mi corazón latió desbocado, mordí mis labios ante mi loco deseo, me sentí admirada, camine hacia el farol a mitad de la calle y gire en torno a mi, jalando la cauda de mi vestido echándolo hacia atrás de una forma tal que vi como Dixie se quedo mirándome con la boca abierta.

Después sonreí al ver como Dixie aplaudía sin hacer ruido aprobando mi actuación de chica del Moulin Rouge, me sentí torpe baje la mirada apenada de mi misma, ¿Qué cosa me había poseído? Como un simple pedazo de tela, maquillaje y unos zapatos de tacón alto podían transformar a una chica común, en… algo que nunca seria. Regrese sonriendo a donde Dixie mas por pena que por gusto, en aquel momento no pude identificar que yo era una chica con el corazón de mujer latiendo fuerte dentro de mi y que vertiginosamente lo seria en toda la extensión de la palabra cuando menos me lo esperaba.

Dixie entro antes que yo, para cerciorarse que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo que nos descubriera en nuestra travesura, a punto de cruzar el umbral mi piel se erizo, volví la mirada hacia la acera de enfrente y entre la bruma distinguí una silueta ancha que emergía, enfoque mis ojos pero no vi nada mas, entre de inmediato no era seguro estar en esa calle lateral y solitaria, completamente sola. Eso creí en aquel momento pronto me enteraría que no fue así.

-¡Su Excelencia! ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si

-Por aquí por favor, usaremos la entrada lateral es mas discreta, créalo o no París es una ciudad muy pequeña y todo se sabe tarde o temprano.

-Seguí a Winston en silencio, mecánicamente, aun no salía de mi estupor, la sangre corrió por mis venas a toda velocidad, un ardor quemaba mi cuerpo como fuego liquido, reconocí entonces el deseo en mi y al mismo tiempo malestar por admitirlo, por admitir que Winston tenia razón, que hable demasiado rápido al protestar que no necesitaba esto.

El insistió hasta convencerme que solo echaríamos un vistazo al espectáculo que el Moulin Rouge ofrecía. Ahora que había visto el espectáculo privado de Odett moviéndose como una embriagante melodía hacia mí, quería decirle a Winston que preguntara específicamente por ella que la trajera para mi, pero seria admitir mi derrota y eso no podía permitírmelo.

Seria admitir que… me gusta, que deseo estar muy cerca de ella, mi cuerpo en frenesí así me lo demuestra, así lo exige, tan pulsantemente que duele.

-Mujer del Molino… Mujer del Pecado…

**Continuara…**


	5. 4 INEVITABLE

**Chica de Terry**

**MOULIN ROUGE**

**MOULIN ROUGE**

**Inevitable**

**Capitulo 4**

-Buenas noches Madmoiselle Mermelada, gracias por permitirme la audiencia, mi Señor esta allí afuera y espera tener un encuentro sin ningún tipo de compromiso, usted me entiende, una sola noche, por la paga no se preocupe Su Excelencia es muy generoso.

-¿Excelencia?

-Si Madmoiselle, tenemos magnificas referencias de Moulin Rouge y de usted, persona seria y discreta, y se quedaron cortos al decir que muy hermosa. Es precisamente lo que My Lord necesita.

-Podría recomendarle a alguna de las chicas, la que Su Excelencia escoja, no hay ningún problema.

-Madmoiselle disculpe usted pero si es por dinero no se preocupe, yo como su mayordomo preferiría que usted misma atendiera a Su Excelencia, es un asunto delicado y debe darse en total anonimato, como le dije, usted dígame que es lo que requiere.

-¿Y porque precisamente yo? No tengo el gusto de conocer a su Lord.

-Como le dije la situación así lo amerita, absoluta discreción, usted es una dama en toda la extensión de la palabra y se que Su Excelencia no carrera ningún tipo de riesgo. Usted me comprende verdad.

-Si claro que comprendo, lo que me temo es que usted no comprende.

-¿Como dijo?

-No se quien le dijo que yo desempeñaba esa labor, yo tengo a mi lado a quien yo desee no a quien quiera tenerme. Aquí las reglas las pongo yo.

-Lamento si la ofendí, no fue mi intención solo que así como es usted encumbrada su Excelencia también lo es. Solo le pido que hable con el un instante, conózcale y usted decida.

-Eso esta mucho mejor.

-Gracias, como muestra de nuestra gratitud su Excelencia le envía este obsequio.

Madmoiselle abrió la caja y se encontró con un relicario en forma de Molino con magníficos Rubíes adornando las aspas, ella como siempre no se inmuto ante la fina belleza de la exquisita joya.

-Es hermoso

-Hace juego con su belleza Madmoiselle -dijo el hombre galantemente.

-Conoceré a su Lord, que entre por la puerta detrás del escenario.

Winston sonrió y beso la mano de la hermosa mujer antes de que ella se alejara por entre las cortinas de terciopelo.

* * *

><p>-¡Oh por dios!<p>

-¿Sucede algo Madmoiselle?

-Dixie ¿Qué haces aquí? deberías estar vocalizando.

-Ya lo hice Madmoiselle solo que, quería saber si usted estará ahí. Creo que tiene un compromiso.

-Dixie no me lo perdería y si tengo un compromiso, solo que "mi compromiso" es demasiado joven, míralo tu misma.

Ellas miraron a través de las mamparas de madera al joven sentado pacientemente en uno de los amplios sillones de la estancia privada de Madmoiselle, luego se levanta impaciente y toca algunas notas en el piano de cola.

-Se supone que ese chico es "Su Excelencia" –dijo la hermosa mujer con una mueca incrédula.

-Madmoiselle… -Dixie tenía que hablar.

-Dilo de una vez -Madmoiselle conocía demasiado bien a Dixie sabia que tenia que decirle algo y no iba a gustarle.

-Es el chico de quien esta enamorada Odett.

Madmoiselle tomo del brazo a Dixie y la introdujo en uno de las piezas vacías.

-¡Dime como es eso posible!

-No se moleste con ella simplemente sucedió

-¿Estas segura que esta enamorada? ¿No estará deslumbrada nada más?

-No Madmoiselle, ella cambio, el tipo de cambio que logra el primer amor. ¿No cree que será mejor que sea ella y no usted quien cumpla el compromiso con Su Excelencia?

-NOOOO

-Madmoiselle usted sabe como nadie, que es mucho mejor cuando es por amor que… cuando una tiene que someterse a un hombre que nunca antes ha visto.

-Dixie

-Permítaselo, ella ni siquiera sabe que el esta aquí.

-Pero…

-Usted sabe que es lo mejor

-¡Pero no con el!

-Es de quien ella se enamoro

-¡Eso es lo que lo vuelve a este chico mas peligroso! Que ella lo quiera, ¡No! ¡No quiero esta vida para Odett!

-Comprendo pero ¿por que la entreno entonces? ¿Por qué maquillo lo que en realidad es Moulin Rouge?

-Porque no quiero que sea como yo, por eso me desprendí de ella para que tuviera un futuro mejor junto a su padre y mira donde esta ahora -dijo la mujer con un cumulo de sentimientos atorados en el pecho.

-Madmoiselle usted sabe que la vida de Odett será muy difícil, los Le Roux no la van a dejar en paz tan fácilmente, mientras tanto no podrá engañarla por mucho tiempo, que mejor que usted la guie y la enseñe a defenderse, tarde o temprano la sexualidad llegara a su vida, que al menos sea con alguien a quien ella quiera, son jóvenes los dos, no la lastimara.

-Si, supongo que el chico también es casto por todo el sermón que me dijo su mayordomo… -Madmoiselle se quedo pensativa un instante- ¿Y su flujo?

-No hay problema Madmoiselle esta bien controlado

-¿Estas segura?

-Si, es como un reloj suizo.

-Llámala, llévalos a mi alcoba principal, que nadie entre a mi cámara privada, estará vetada hasta mañana -Dixie asintió- espero nunca tenga que arrepentirme de esto y que mi hija se enamore mas de un hombre con el que nunca podrá estar, como me sucedió a mi.

-Quien sabe Madmoiselle, Odett lleva su sangre, la sangre de una guerrera formidable y también lleva en sus venas sangre noble del difunto Duque Beau Byron Le Roux quizás el destino sea benévolo con ella.

-Ojala Dixie, ojala y así sea…

* * *

><p>Terry estaba impacientándose, ahora estaba molesto no sabia que demonios estaba haciendo allí, estaba irritado consigo mismo porque no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Odett y su belleza de mujer, a su diminuto vestidito y a toda esa piel desnuda.<p>

La chica llamada Dixie le había permitido entrar a la habitación, al menos ahora estaba solo y no expuesto a miradas extrañas, juzgándolo por esperar su turno para…

Vago por ahí mirando con curiosidad el lugar, realmente era bello, exquisito, no era lo que esperaba, aquella habitación mas bien parecía la habitación de una noble y no el de una…

Antes de pronunciar la palabra movió la cabeza negando, camino hacia el pequeño bar y se sirvió un poco de ginebra de la bien surtida y femenina cava, Terry pensó que esta mujer que en minutos entraría a quitarle la virginidad sabia como relajar a un hombre.

Había bocadillos, el lugar tenía un aroma sutil e intoxicarte que le provoco un leve mareo y a la vez una calma que se dejo caer en un sillón detrás del bar, saco un cigarrillo lo puso entre sus labios lo encendió con una sola mano, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por las circunstancias.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y unos pasos enérgicos entrar a la habitación, no se movió de su lugar, escucho como el taconeo se alejaba y regresaba en un par de ocasiones.

-Aquí esta lo que ordeno.

No podía ver a Madmoiselle pero distinguí el humo del cigarrillo tras la barra del bar, no quise adelantarme y que me viera vestida así, sabia que me retaría, no tuve tiempo de cambiar mi apariencia cuando Dixie me llamo para decirme que trajera unas cosas a la habitación de Madmoiselle, estaba fuera del alcance de su vista y quise salir corriendo por la puerta antes de que se levantara.

No había respuesta y eso me hacia temblar, el vino de Magnolia que Dixie me pidió que trajera estaba frio y el par de sabanas de seda en tono vino estaban perfectamente dobladas y almidonadas despidiendo un delicioso y sutil aroma, me pareció extraño yo sabia para que eran, Madmoiselle seguramente tendría compañía esta noche.

Tragando saliva me fui alejando hacia la puerta cuando mis manos tocaron la perilla aclare la garganta para hablar sin parecer temerosa al mismo tiempo que trataba de abrir la puerta.

-Me retiro entonces -gire de inmediato y la masculina voz casi me provoca un colapso.

-Espera, no te vayas.

Sentí temblar mis piernas ¿acaso estaba volviéndome loca? ¿Escuche bien? Era la voz de Terry que me llamaba. Al fin gire despacio y me quede petrificada viéndolo venir hacia mí.

Transpire de pura emoción y sorpresa, como magia todos los consejos de Madmoiselle se agolparon en mi cabeza uno detrás de otro y controle mi excitación de ver mi deseo cumplido.

-Terry, estas aquí…

-Odett, tu también estas aquí

Sonreí al instante, esta noche se veía más guapo que nunca con su traje impecable en tono blanco y mi mente borro todo lo demás.

-Y ¿que haces aquí? -pregunte tontamente.

-Creo que lo mismo que tu Odett

-Si, claro -¡tonta, que clase de respuesta es esa! Me rete- Por favor ponte cómodo en un momento regreso -sin esperar que dijera nada salí y me tope con Dixie.

-¿Que haces aquí afuera? Tienes visita anda vuelve allí adentro

-Pero… es que no entiendo, tú me mandaste a la alcoba de Madmoiselle y ahí esta… -me detuve apenada, no le había dicho a mi amiga que había conocido a un amigo en las calles de Paris.

-Lo se, ahí esta Terrence

-¿Como lo sabes?

-¿Crees que andarías sola por Paris sin conocerlo Odett? si te pasaba algo no me lo perdonaría, anda vuelve y atiende a tu caballero.

-Pero… pero…

-¿Quieres ser una chica de Moulin Rouge no? Entonces compórtate como una chica Moulin rouge y has lo que creas correcto para ti.

-Quieres decir que…

-Quiero decir que si en la cama hay amor, no puede haber nada mejor que eso. Ahora ve. El vino de Magnolia que llevaste les ayudara a relajarse lo sabes, solo recuerda lo que nos enseño Madmoiselle y no te preocupes por nada, vamos que tu caballero se impacienta.

Mucha suerte, cuando vuelva a verte serás una mujer completa y celebraremos ese hermoso acontecimiento.

Dixie me dio un fuerte abrazo dejándome un nudo en la garganta y salió de las habitaciones privada de Madmoiselle cerrando la puerta tras de ella, regrese a la habitación.

-Disculpa el haberte echo esperar

-No tanto en realidad, entonces Odett, ¿vives aquí en este lugar? en Moulin Rouge.

-Si, este es mi hogar por ahora Terry.

-No entiendo

-Es una larga historia

-Tenemos mucho tiempo y me gusta escuchar historias

-Pues yo ni siquiera se tu nombre completo

-Terrence Greum Grandchester

-Que lindo nombre el mío es Odett Le Roux, bueno lo era

-¿Como es eso?

-Mi padre murió y su familia me quito el apellido y me trajeron a este lugar.

-Ya veo

-Terry ¿viniste a verme?

-No exactamente, quería conocer el Moulin Rouge pero una chica con un diminuto vestido me insto a quedarme por más tiempo.

-¿Me viste? Allá afuera en…

-Si, vi a una linda chica que caminaba sola por la calle, coqueteándome –dijo con una encantadora y picara sonrisa.

-No sabía que estabas ahí, que pena que pudieras ver mis pininos.

-¿En serio? Yo diría que eres toda una profesional Odett en caminar sobre zapatos de tacón alto.

-jajajajajajajajaja -Los dos reímos.

-Terry… esta es mi primera vez.

-Y la mía Odett

-¿Quieres que suceda? ¿Quieres intentarlo Terry?

-¿Tu lo deseas? Porque me encantaría que fuera hoy, contigo.

-Si, también lo deseo, sabes… te extrañe, ya no fuiste al parque creí que ya no querías verme, que ya no querías ser mi amigo.

-No es eso, solo que tuve algunos inconvenientes.

-¿Quieres un poco de vino? -Terry asintió y serví en dos copas, luego me senté junto a el tratando de controlar los desbocados latidos de mi corazón.

-Odett ¿sabes beber? -dijo el levantando la ceja incrédulo.

-¿El vino de consagrar cuenta?

-jajajajajajajaja ¿Como? ¿Acaso estuviste en un convento?

-Si toda mi vida hasta que murió mi padre, luego me trajeron aquí hace apenas unos meses.

-Ah vaya, no creo que hayas bebido mas que un solo trago, entonces ve despacio o podrías marearte.

-Supongo que sabes bien de lo que hablas, fumas, tomas, te escondes de tu escolta y vienes a Moulin Rouge buscando compañía o diversión ¿quien eres Terrence Grandchester?

-En realidad tiene alguna importancia quien sea

-No para mí, eres mi amigo y me caes bien. Voy a quitarme el… ahora vuelvo.

En el vestidor de Madmoiselle trate de abrir los broches del corsé del ajustado vestido que me estaba ahogando pero me fue imposible hacerlo sola de pronto una voz suave me hizo estremecer.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Si… -dije tímidamente, el se acerco y destrabo los broches que me faltaban, el vestido se deslizo lentamente al suelo y ante los espejos del vestidor pude ver como Terry recorría mi figura con la mirada, mi respiración se acelero de inmediato y un extraño temblor sacudió mi vientre en lugares que desconocía de mi propio cuerpo.

Si, cada una de las enseñanzas de Madmoiselle las estaba sintiendo en carne propia. Me volví y lo mire a los ojos, no sentía miedo sino unas profundas ganas de besarlo, de abrazarlo y de mirarlo sin ropa como el me devoraba ahora mismo.

Puse las manos en su pecho acerque mi rostro y cerré los ojos, el se acerco y juntamos los labios primero suavemente, luego deseamos ir mas allá, los labios abrieron para regalarnos un universo de sabores, el vino de magnolia en su lengua y aliento me volvió loca.

Terry toco suavemente el contorno de mi cuerpo mientras yo me estremecía de emoción, cerré los puños y atrape sus solapas pegándolo más a mí.

La ropa comenzó a caer, las caricias suaves, sus manos tersas acariciando delicadamente mi piel desnuda me llevo a un frenesí que no creí existiera, en un atisbo de cordura recordé las reglas de Madmoiselle, dar y recibir.

Entonces conteniendo el aliento lo desnude por completo, vi por primera vez el cuerpo de un hombre, me pareció la cosa mas bella que hubiera visto, sus ojos refulgían y su boca reclamaba la mía, no se la negué por mas tiempo.

Apretados, juntos, cuerpo contra cuerpo, entrelazados entre las suaves sabanas de satín blanco, no hubo mas palabras solo piel, sudor e instinto.

Mi entrega a Terry fue total le ame y me amo, tomo mi virginidad y yo la de el, descubrimos juntos el placer sexual, me sirvió mucho las enseñanzas de Madmoiselle, los ejercicios que me obligaba a practicar con mi vagina, al repetirlos mientras lo tenia preso dentro de mi, gemía como loco, sin vergüenza, sin ocultar su pasión y su éxtasis.

Imprimió ritmo a sus caderas haciéndome enloquecer, volviéndose en esa empresa un experto al instante, parecía que jugábamos a demostrar quien podía hacer gozar más al otro.

Cuando lo sentía perderse lo detenía, lo besaba y me apartaba de su cuerpo, el me seguía sobre la cama y volvía a tomarme con desesperación, me sentí dichosa de ver como deseaba estar cerca de mi, dentro de mi, en nuestros húmedos roces el intercambio sensual fue tal que apretados el uno al otro alcanzamos el clímax en una fuerte explosión de dicha que nos sacudió enteros, gemimos descontroladamente, nos besamos luego y se desmadejo sobre mi pecho sin separarse de mi abrazo.

Un momento después, envueltos entre las sabanas de satín, recostados uno junto al otro ya reconfortados, nos acariciábamos la piel, nos besamos como si nuestros labios fueran una miel difícil de rechazar. En cada beso que me daba a veces tierno a veces fiero sentí se comía mi corazón a pedazos y sin ninguna defensa se lo entregue completo.

-Así que esa es tu historia, tu padre falleció, no recuerdas a tu madre, tu familia paterna no te quiere no sabes por que razón y tampoco sabes por que el administrador de tu padre te trajo a este lugar.

-Si es muy extraño y suena casi increíble, ¿verdad?

-No tanto créeme, Odett esta fue tu primera vez y la mía también, piensas dedicarte a… esto, siempre.

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Vas a seguir los pasos de Madmoiselle Mermelada?

-No lo se, no lo creo.

-Entonces tu y yo…

-Si hay amor es mucho mejor cuando es la primera vez…

-¿Sientes amor?

-Si, no habría otra persona en el mundo con quien quisiera estar en este momento -su rostro dibujo una sonrisa que me pareció nerviosa- no te preocupes, no voy a preguntarte lo mismo, no tienes que responder.

-Odett, tampoco hay otro lugar en el mundo ni otra persona con la que quisiera estar hoy.

Volvimos a amar otra vez con urgencia disparatada, ya lo había dicho, había amor y cuando el amor se hace presente no hay imposibles entre la tierra y el cielo.

Quedamos satisfechos por segunda ocasión nuestras manos volaban por la piel desnuda, parecían imanes que se negaban a separarse, me sentí hermosa en sus brazos, estábamos aprendiendo a amar, a ser hombre y mujer.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Tema sugerido que acompaña el capitulo: Entre la tierra y el cielo, Los Nocheros.<strong>


	6. 5 QUIEN NO CONOCE SU PASADO

**Chica de Terry**

**MOULIN ROUGE**

**MOULIN ROUGE**

**Quien no conoce su pasado, esta condenado a repetirlo.**

**Capitulo 5**

Las horas pasaron y nosotros seguíamos enredados, las palabras fueron abriendo camino hacia una calma que nuestros cuerpos necesitaban pero se negaban a ceder.

Mientras en Moulin Rouge, Dixie deleitaba a los presentes con su voz, Madmoiselle la observaba desde su palco privado entre las sombras, orgullosa de ese chiquilla que logro salvar de la miseria, del yugo de una mujer que la obligaba a hacer los trabajos mas horribles desde niña, apenas tomo apariencia de mujer y la vendió al mejor postor, fue cuando Madmoiselle la encontró en un callejón de los alrededores del Moulin Rouge, llorando desconsolada, ultrajada y desconfiada del mundo entero.

Angelic Moulin acogió a aquella chiquilla de escasos 13 años y la llevo consigo a su hogar, no podía quitarse de la cabeza que si no se hubiera desprendido de su hija, su nena, su bebé, ella estaría quizás en esa misma situación.

Le enseño a Dixie todo lo que sabia, le curo las heridas del alma y la enseño a leer y a escribir, le mostro un nuevo mundo donde había esperanzas de no volver a caer al bajo mundo en el que estuvo, quizás no era lo mas idóneo, quizás…

No era el sueño dorado de una "buena mujer" pero ellas no eran ese tipo de mujeres pues ninguno de esos sueños dorados que tuvieron alguna vez se cumplió.

Madmoiselle Mermelada decidió que ella misma haría su propio mundo dorado realidad y en el daría cabida a cualquier chica que tuviera la fortaleza de romper con lo establecido y crear paso a paso su propio camino, Dixie se entrego por completo a su benefactora, fue incondicional a la mujer que la arranco de las garras de una vida miserable en las calles de Paris.

Dixie se juro a si misma que nunca le fallaría a Madmoiselle, se gano su respeto y confianza, esa mujer que parecía tan fuerte e inalterable le desnudo su corazón descargando el triste pasado que albergaba y el amor imposible que ella guardaba en lo más profundo de su corazón. Dixie conoció todos los secretos que Angelic Moulin, "Madmoiselle Mermelada" escondía tras el maquillaje y los carísimos vestidos, muchas veces fue su cómplice en las citas que tuvo con el amor de su vida y el como sufría por no poder acercarse a su hija.

Dixie conocedora de las circunstancias que envolvían a esas almas atormentadas al saber que Odett se enamoro de un chico, escribió una letra dedicada a ella, nunca pensó que sus palabras serian como una profecía, la historia de Odett era muy parecida a la de las chicas del Moulin Rouge, la diferencia es que ella llevaba sangre noble en sus venas.

Sabía que aunque Madmoiselle se opusiera Odett seguiría sus pasos tarde o temprano, podía ver en sus ojos el valor y la determinación, tenia que soportar el cambiante humor de su propia madre que no sabia como acercarse a ella y contarle la verdad.

Odett aguanto los regaños y atendió sin mojigatería los consejos y enseñanzas de Madmoiselle, ella era de esas mujeres destinadas a futuros grandes y brillantes a pesar de haber pasado su infancia en un convento, vio como la niña callada y retraída se convirtió en una mujer espectacular de un momento a otro, llevaba la chispa, la pasión en la sangre, no podía ser de otra forma después de cómo fue concebida y amada por sus padres, aunque quizás ella nunca llegara a entenderlo.

Esa noche Dixie pidió a la orquesta cambiar el programa por esa canción que recién venia ensayando y la interpreto esa noche mientras Odett su hermana por destino, se convertía en mujer entre los brazos del chico de quien estaba enamorada.

* * *

><p>-Entonces esa es tu historia, tu madre vive en América, tu padre se volvió a casar y tu madrasta es una bruja que no te soporta por celos de su antecesora, por esa razón estas en París porque tu nuevo hermanastro nacerá y la señora no te tolera cerca.<p>

-Así es, soy una maldición para ella.

-Mas bien ella es una maldición para ti, tu llegaste primero a la vida de tu padre, ella llego después, ella es la que esta mal, tienes tres hermanos, tres hijos de ella con tu padre ¿que es lo que le preocupa entonces? ¿Por que un chico rebelde, escurridizo, fumador y bebedor, ¡ah! Un hijastro que de vez en cuando dice blasfemias puede representar un problema para ella?

-jajajajajajaja

Terry rio con ganas, desenfadadamente; su risa me hacia vibrar y sonreír al ver lo relajado que estaba, la confianza que deposito en mi al contarme su historia me complació enormemente, también me trajo un poco de nostalgia el volvería a Londres muy, muy pronto.

-¿Extrañas a tu madre?

-Casi no la recuerdo Terry, a veces tengo pesadillas donde soy arrancada de sus brazos pero todo es difuso y nunca puedo ver su rostro ¿y tú? ¿Extrañas a tu madre? ¿Recuerdas como es?

-En ocasiones yo…

Un fuerte ruido nos sobresalto, gritos, voces no muy lejos de allí, por instinto nos separamos cada uno bajo por su lado de la cama, Terry se vistió mientras yo me ponía una bata de Madmoiselle.

-¿Que sucede Odett? -dijo el con clara preocupación era demasiado tarde ya, en un par de horas mas amanecería.

-No lo se, es muy extraño nunca había pasado algo así en Moulin Rouge.

Al ver que el estaba presentable abrí las puertas de la estancia y Dixie entro envuelta en su bata de seda, estaba pálida como una hoja, al verla la abrace y la hice que se sentara.

-¿Que paso Dixie? -sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, sus labios se movían pero no pronunciaban palabras- Dixie ¿que sucedió?

-Anoche, fue mi presentación estelar, la primera… ella estaba ahí viéndome, estaba feliz podía verla, estaba feliz por mi y ahora…

-Oh Dixie es verdad ayer fue tu presentación y yo…

-¡Madmoiselle esta muerta!

-¿Cómo?

-Alguien entro a tu cuarto y…

-¿A mi cuarto?

-¿Que sucedió Odett? -pregunto Terry

-Madmoiselle Mermelada murió…

* * *

><p>La noche mas bella de mi vida se convirtió en una pesadilla horrorosa conforme iba despuntando el alba, antes de que todo el escándalo se desatara, los guardaespaldas de Terry se lo llevaron sin que pudiera despedirme, Dixie estaba inconsolable sabia que Madmoiselle fue para ella como su propia madre.<p>

Sentí en mi pecho un vacio hondo muy similar al que sentí cuando me entere que mi padre había muerto, quizás lo sentía porque sabia del dolor de Dixie pero nunca imagine lo que vendría después y que mi vida como la conocía cambio desde el momento en que me encontré con Terry en la recamara de Madmoiselle.

Todo mundo dentro de Moulin Rouge fue mantenido en resguardo mientras se hacían las averiguaciones llegando a la conclusión que Madmoiselle se había suicidado, Dixie lo negó terminantemente ella estaba segura que no había sido así.

Poco a poco las bailarinas y todos los empleados fueron nombrados libres de sospecha, el lugar quedo vacio, todo mundo se fue nadie quería seguir en el lugar, todo mundo sentía temor de que alguien quisiera tomar represarías en contra de la gente que trabajaba en el Moulin Rouge un lugar indecoroso y de mala fama, solo dos chicas se quedaron acompañándonos, una chica preciosa llamada Scarlett Savaje quien había pedido la oportunidad de demostrar lo buena que era en cuestión de coreografías y espectáculos, ante todo lo bien que sabia mover su cuerpo, junto con ella llego otra chica llamada Nefté Florit pero prefería que la llamaran Princess, había estudiado ballet y sus padres estaban muy orgullosos de ella pero los sueños de Princess no eran ser una bailarina clásica, ella indiscutiblemente amaba la danza pero eran otras sus aspiraciones, eran otros sus deseos, estas dos chicas congeniaron de inmediato.

Scarlett era alta y pelirroja de rostro bello así como todo su cuerpo voluptuoso y tentador no le apenaba en lo mas mínimo mostrar de lo que era capaz y Princess no conocía lo que era el temor, era una chica segura de si misma valerosa y arrojada era muy bella, coqueta como ella sola, sus ojos tenían una chispa de vivacidad que contagiaban, era muy alegre y siempre bromeaba, en cambio Scarlett era sexy por todos sus lados, en cada uno de sus movimientos había fuego y pasión.

Princess con su conocimiento en Ballet clásico estaba ideando un nuevo show para Moulin Rouge al igual que Scarlett pero la muerte de Madmoiselle vino a trastocar los planes de todos.

Dixie, Scarlett, Princess y yo aguardábamos la llegada de alguien, todas excepto Dixie no sabíamos que esperar, sin embargo ninguna de las tres nos íbamos ninguna tenia a donde, Scarlett no tenia familia, Princess la tenia pero no quería volver a su hogar y yo, yo era una moneda sin rumbo ni dueño.

Al tercer día llego Didier Fontaine, creí que venia por mi, cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que no era así.

-Chicas creo que este lugar cerrara definitivamente –dijo Didier

-Pero no queremos irnos de este lugar, Madmoiselle nos trato muy bien, volvamos a abrirlo. –dijo Scarlett con entusiasmo.

-Eso solo puede decidirlo la dueña. –contesto Didier

-Pero ella murió -dijo Princess

-Ahora hay una nueva dueña, todo esto es tuyo Odett

Yo había estado en silencio todo el tiempo, hasta que escuche esas palabras.

-¿Mío? Pero…

-¿No lo sabias? –Didier miro a Dixie y ella no tuvo más que hablar con la verdad de una buena vez.

-Ella nunca se lo dijo Didier

-Ya veo, supongo que eso nos tocara a ti y a mí.

No entendía de que hablaban pero una especie de pánico se apodero de mi impidiéndome respirar.

-Odett tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy delicado e importante, es un asunto privado necesito que vengas conmigo -Me dijo Dixie con un tono de voz que nunca le había escuchado, por algún motivo no me gusto su actitud.

-Dímelo de una vez -dije casi sin aliento, el temor se instalo en mi pecho y crecía cada vez mas, mil cosas se revolvieron en mi cabeza quise salir corriendo pero mis pies no me lo permitían.

Dixie me tomo del brazo y entramos en la recamara de Madmoiselle, nos introdujimos y cerro la puerta. Casi podía leer en sus ojos la verdad que me negaba a creer.

-Odett ya eres una mujer y lo que vas a escuchar te pido que lo asimiles de la mejor manera, no hay tiempo para lamentarse y actuar es prioritario.

Yo no quería escucharla pero las palabras de Dixie se clavaron en mi corazón llenándolo de angustia.

-Odett todo esto que vez te pertenece, es tuyo, así lo dispuso Madmoiselle Mermelada, tu madre

Yo caí en el sillón completamente aturdida

-Se que ella debió decirte esto e iba a hacerlo pero… no se lo permitieron. Tus padres se amaron muchísimo que el tiempo ni el mismo destino logro que se olvidaran, tu madre amo a tu padre el Duque Le Roux hasta el día que perdió la vida. De eso estoy segura.

Tu madre me tomo bajo su tutela, me enseño, me cuido, entrego a mi persona ese amor de madre que guardaba para ti, perdóname, ella fue una madre para mi lo sabes, conforme crecí ella confió en mi y me conto su historia lo mucho que sufrió sin el amor y presencia de tu padre Beau Byron y sobre todo resignada a perderte por tu bien.

Ellos se enamoraron siendo muy jóvenes tu padre por ser heredero de su apellido le prohibieron ver a Madmoiselle, eso no detuvo a tu joven padre, de ese gran amor naciste tu pero un día tu madre sufrió un atentado y te robaron de su lado, tu padre desesperado te busco y recupero, todo lo planeo su familia así que el tuvo que elegir entre tenerte a ti o tener al amor de su vida.

Tus padres tomaron una difícil decisión, si seguían juntos nunca los dejarían en paz, así que tu madre sabiéndose vulnerable sin Byron a su lado sabia que corría peligro y mas tu, te entrego a tu padre y el para mantenerte a salvo te mantuvo interna en el convento, para tu protección y tranquilidad de tu madre.

Ellos dejaron de verse un tiempo para evitar las sospechas y calmar a su rígida y cruel familia, pero mantuvieron un contacto discreto, tu mamá era una estupenda mujer pero por ser pobre no le quedo mas remedio que entrar al burlesque para mantenerse,

Cuando tu padre se entero la saco de ahí de inmediato y fue el quien construyo el Moulin Rouge para tu madre, fue precisamente en esta casa antigua de burlesque en donde la conoció siendo una joven bailarina, sabia que ella era talentosa, ella no podía dedicarse a costurera o a algo peor, tu padre prefirió hacerle su propio castillo para que su amada reinara y fuera ella quien pusiera las reglas.

¿Sabes que tu madre se apellida Moulin? Angelic Moulin mejor conocida como Madmoiselle Mermelada. En ocasiones tu padre venia a verla, le traía noticias tuyas y algunas fotografías ella…

-¡No puede ser cierto lo que me estas diciendo Dixie! es imposible, yo… yo estuve aquí ¡con ella! ¿Por que nunca me lo dijo? lo estas inventando, yo hija de una ramer…

La fuerte mano de Dixie se estrello en mi rostro, las lagrimas de rabia dolor y desengaño quemaron mis mejillas al instante.

-¡No hables así de tu madre! Ella era una buena mujer que sufrió mucho por tu padre y por ti, por no poder tenerlos a su lado –dijo ella con dolor.

-¿Por que nunca me lo dijo? Ella me odiaba, me retaba, me gritaba delante de todo el mundo, ella amenazaba con echarme a la calle ¿ya lo olvidaste? ¡Ella no me quería aquí¡

-Estas equivocada, imagina lo que fue para ella verte después de 10 años Odett, lo que significaba que tu estuvieras aquí, que ahora las dos estaban a merced de los Le Roux, ella te enseño lo que sabia para defenderte de los hombres, ella te dio armas poderosas para que no te dejes manipular por nadie, ella te enseño y muy bien, temía por ti por tu seguridad, ella sospechaba que a tu padre lo asesinaron y yo creo que tu madre corrió con la misma suerte que el, todo por un error.

-¿Qué?

-Odett tu padre se negó a casarse por amor y fidelidad a tu madre, ellos se veían de vez en cuando en el mas completo anonimato, ellos nunca dejaron de amarse pero no podían estar juntos sus vidas corrían peligro, cuando tu padre se negó a dar herederos legítimos para perpetuar el apellido, tu abuelo hombre implacable enfureció mas, tu padre se mantuvo firme; tu abuelo murió y parecía que todo se acabaría pero tu padre no contaba con que sus familiares al no tener el mas descendientes que tu, su única hija ilegitima podían y deseaban quitarle el Ducado.

Tu padre era un hombre bastante joven y fuerte tu lo sabes, no debió morir de esa forma en que se informo, esa noche que pasaste con Terry aqui en la habitación de tu madre, ella durmió en tu alcoba Odett y fue ella la que falleció, imagina lo que hubiera pasado si tu y Terrence no pasan la noche juntos, si tu madre no hubiera dado su permiso para que te encontraras con el, si esa noche ella hubiera dormido aquí en su pieza y tu en tu alcoba.

-Estaría muerta… -dije temblando.

-Así es, venían buscando a la ultima Le Roux, a ti Odett, sin embargo cortaron la vida de tu madre. Sin ser consiente tu madre te salvo la vida. Odett, Didier esta enterado de la vida de tus padres ya que el es la conexión entre los dos, quien llevaba sus asuntos financieros, todo lo que era de tu madre la fortuna que almaceno por años de engaño, es tuya.

-¿Engaño?

-Si, tu madre creo un imperio de mentiras que desviara la atención de su verdadero amor, Moulin Rouge era la cortina perfecta para maquillar el amor desmedido de tus padres, un amor prohibido que no pudo exhibirse como dios manda porque a ciertas personas les pareció inmoral que un futuro Duque y una muchacha sencilla pudieran amarse.

-Pero ella… ella dormía con… hombres.

-¿Tu la viste dormir con alguno? ¿La viste despertar en brazos de alguien? No Odett, tu madre le fue fiel a tu padre hasta que el murió.

Ella tenia trucos para que todo mundo pensara que ella era la prostituta mas cara de toda Francia, se mantenía en el ojo publico, ser una celebridad de las noches de París le daba cierta protección.

Cuando llegaste a Moulin Rouge no supo como actuar, estaba muy afligida por la muerte de tu padre además pensaba que iba a pasar contigo, ella se apenaba porque no quería que supieras todo lo que había tenido que hacer, ella pensó que no lo comprenderías, tu creciste en un convento lejos de ella.

Entiende Odett esta situación no fue nada fácil para ella tampoco, ella rescato a muchas chicas, las volvió fuertes e independientes, se ganan la vida con su cuerpo es verdad, nos rescato a muchas de la miseria nos enseño el respeto por nosotras mismas y saber llevar el control de nuestras vidas a pesar del pasado, a pesar del presente y sus consecuencias y a pesar de lo que pudiera venir, así vivió tu madre y estoy segura que tu eres igual a ella.

No juzgues a tus padres por los errores que hayan cometido que te causaron dolor, lo que es absolutamente verdad es que ambos te amaban, eres la prueba viviente de ese amor que terceros no pudieron aniquilar. No lo aniquiles tú ahora.

Salí corriendo de la habitación pase por donde estaba Didier me llamo pero no atendí, solo vi como Scarlett y Nefté me miraron intrigadas. En mi loca carrera por los pasillos me tope de frente con alguien, me aterrorice e iba a gritar cuando unos brazos fuertes me rodearon y una voz sutil acaricio mi compungido corazón.

-Odett ¿que ha pasado?

-Terry…

Deje rodar las lagrimas, me aferre a el con tanta fuerza como si fuera lo único que me quedaba, entramos por la puerta que mi madre usaba que la llevaba de vuelta a sus habitaciones privadas, Terry abrió y entramos, Dixie se había ido.

Me ayudo a recostarme y se acostó a mi lado, me abraso consolándome hasta que las lagrimas menguaron y atropelladamente le conté lo que había pasado, le conté toda la historia, el se quedo en silencio escuchándome hasta que termine.

-Lo siento mucho Odett Moulin.

Lo mire al llamarme así, me acurruque en su pecho y volvió a estrecharme mientras acariciaba mis cabellos.

-Me apena mucho esto que te esta pasando

-Terry creí que ya no ibas a volver

-Me escape de mi niñero, quería saber que había pasado y si estabas bien, cuando me fui por la madrugada aquel día no pude despedirme de ti.

-Terry gracias

-Odett no quería irme sin despedirme, sin decirte que eres el mejor recuerdo que me llevo de París, mañana zarpare hacia Londres, tengo que volver al colegio, quería verte otra vez y decirte esto personalmente.

-Vuelves a Londres

-Si

-Terry fue un placer conocerte y ser tu amiga, fue más que eso, fue…

-Shhh no es necesario que me lo digas, lo sé

Dormimos juntos esa noche en la misma cama donde dejamos de ser niños, nos acariciamos e hicimos el amor muy suavemente como despedida, al amanecer nos despertamos con la claridad del alba, se levanto rápidamente y se vistió, debía salir de allí como llego, sin ser visto, estaba segura que Dixie estaba enterada de donde estaba yo y con quien, en toda la noche no hubo interrupciones pude disfrutar de la compañía de Terry para mi solamente.

A punto de irse lo abrace y el a mi.

-Terry prométeme algo -dije con desconsuelo y con lágrimas que no pude detener.

-Dime

-Tú tienes viva a tu madre, búscala por favor, disfrútala y hónrala tú que aun puedes, disfruta de du cariño, seguramente ella debe estar deseándolo también y por temor a que la rechaces no se acerca a ti.

Dime que lo pensaras al menos y espero de todo corazón que para ustedes dos no sea demasiado tarde. ¿Lo prometes? ¿Al menos lo pensaras?

El asintió, nos besamos y lo acompañe a la puerta que daba a la calle lateral, volvimos a abrazarnos nos besamos por ultima vez y lo vi alejarse entre la espesa bruma matutina. Mis lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, un adiós mas… otro igual de doloroso, hasta que su voz rompió la tristeza de mi corazón eh instalo un soplo de esperanza.

-Odett Moulin, Si vas a Londres algún día te buscare ¡hasta siempre!

Mi corazón palpito con fuerza dándome un nuevo destello en el oscuro camino en que me encontraba.

-Hasta siempre Terry… Mientras vivamos seguiremos encontrándonos… -alce la voz, no supe si el me escucho.

* * *

><p>-Su Excelencia usted quiere matarme de un susto ¿verdad? O es acaso que disfruta viendo como su padre me reprende por culpa suya. El barco estaba por zarpar y usted no aparecía.<p>

-Vamos Winston no es para tanto, además ya estoy aquí.

-Desapareció desde ayer por la tarde, ¿donde andaba?

-Sabes que no te lo voy a decir, mejor no preguntes

-Como usted diga Su Excelencia -dijo Winston curvando una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Winston…

-Si joven Terrence

-¿Que sabes de la familia Le Roux ? Del Duque Beau Byron Le Roux.

-Es uno de los ducados mas importantes de Francia, el Duque Le Roux murió hace apenas unos meses y según tengo entendido, no tuvo descendientes aunque se corrió el rumor que tuvo u hijo ilegitimo pero no se sabe a ciencia cierta, así que imagino que el Ducado cambiara de apellido, es una verdadera lastima el Duque era un caballero.

-¿Tu lo conociste?

-Si, en varias ocasiones acompañe a su padre a su mansión en Marsella, persona fina y respetada era el Duque, dios lo tenga en su gloria.

-¿Por que la pregunta joven Terrence? Acaso se esta interesando en la nobleza de Francia.

-No simple curiosidad, gracias.

El mayordomo se retira del camarote privado dejándolo descansar, en los ojos del joven heredero las ojeras oscuras muestran que el chico casi no había dormido la noche anterior. No olía a alcohol, ¿que otra cosa podía desvelar a un hombre? París le sentó bien a Terrence, pensó el experimentado mayordomo.

-Odett, no me mentiste, toda tu historia concuerda con la realidad, eres una chica noble, ilegitima, mitad sangre azul y mitad espectáculo, tu familia noble te detesta y ahora estas completamente sola… al igual que yo.

Eleonor Baker... Madre…

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Melodía del capitulo: Inevitable, Miriam Montemayor y Luciano Pereyta<strong>


End file.
